Water is an important constituent of human bodies. Appropriate supplement of water can improve metabolism and blood circulation of human bodies. Awakening to importance of healthcare, people have begun to demand the quality of potable water recently. Thus, the industry is also driven to develop the related technology.
A Europe patent No. 2298702B1 disclosed a potable-water purification device, which comprises a water purification chamber and a biocide dispensing box. The biocide dispensing box is in fluid communication with a biocide storage compartment and a biocide dispensing port. The water purification chamber is in fluid communication with a pure water discharge chamber through a filter. The pure water discharge chamber includes a water discharge mechanism. The prior art is characterized in that the water purification chamber includes a fill cup and that the fill cup includes an inlet port and a porthole. The fill cup is positioned at the top end of the water purification chamber and in fluid communication with the water purification chamber through the porthole. The device further comprises a vertical tube connected with the fill cup and the biocide dispensing box. A positive air pressure is created in the vertical tube connected with the biocide dispensing box to enable the biocide to be dispensed into the water purification chamber. A U.S. Pat. No. 7,329,358B2 disclosed a water purification method, which comprises steps: providing feed water into an electrochemical purification device; controlling hardness of the water from the electrochemical purification device to a hardness level in a range of 5 ppm-100 ppm as CaCO3; controlling alkalinity of the water from the electrochemical purification device to an alkalinity level in a range of 10 ppm-100 ppm as CaCO3; and supplying the water of controlled alkalinity and reduced hardness as purified water for human consumption.
The conventional technologies usually lay stress on removing the harmful materials in water. However, the conventional technologies do not pay attention to increasing the useful constituents of water. Therefore, the conventional technologies still have room to improve.